Justice
by damonkeygirl
Summary: A series of independent tags about the episode "Justice."
1. The Lock Up

The Lock-Up

_Note: Lyle's just an original character I made up, he doesn't exist. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Lyle!_

~*~

The section of the ship that had been designated the weapons lock-up was a dreadful place to be assigned, it could only be perhaps surpassed by KP duty. On the ship one rarely need a weapon and the job was extremely boring for currently assigned, Airman Lyle. He hadn't seen anyone all day until Sgt. Spencer showed up around 2300 hours.

"Why do you need the weapon Sir?"

"Do I need a reason to sign out a weapon Airman?"

"No, just curious."

"Don't be."

Sgt. Spencer pushed the makeshift form back over to Lyle across the table who peered at it briefly then got up and then return briefly with a 9mm handgun. Glancing at it's serial he jotted that down on the form and then handed to the weapon to Spencer.

"Thank you Lyle." Spencer said over his shoulder as he was leaving the room.

~*~


	2. 0200 Hours

0200 Hours

~*~

Rush was walking quietly, slowly back to his quarters after a long day of working. He was at a loss for figuring out the code; it just wasn't going to be possible. Not without the use of the chair.

If he could get access to the chair, if someone sat in it, they would have all they needed to gain access to the ship's controls. A way back home, and a better understand of _Destiny. _

As he head for his own quarters he passed by Sgt. Spencer's, someone, like himself, who had chosen to pick quarters away from everyone else. He was about ten feet past the hatch when he heard the shot go off.

It stopped him dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned back to Spencer's quarters and hit the button to open the hatch.

Inside he saw Spencer slumped over on his bed, gun in his hand and a KINO floating and recording.

Reaching over to the remote he directed the KINO out of the room,

As he approached the hatch a thought hit him, and he turned back to the bed where Sgt. Spencer was lying.

He reached over and took the gun from Spencer's grasp.

He turned around to the remote still lying on the edge of the bed and made quick work of deleting the footage.

Then he left the room, being sure to take the remote with him.

~*~


	3. Deletion

Deletion

"_I want you to make a copy for me, put it on this. And then delete it from your hard drive."_

~*~

Eli removed the USB key slowly from his computer staring at the screen blankly. Now he was to delete the file from his computer.

Something in Eli's mind however was screaming at him _not_ to delete the file, that he should keep it.

He played to footage again, watching Rush enter the room, and sending the KINO out into the hall.

Eli made a decision and created an additional copy of the recording on his computer, renamed it, and moved it to an innocuous folder on his desktop.

Then he went back and deleted the original file as he was told, and shut down his computer.

~*~


	4. Funeral

Funeral

~*~

Everyone from the ship was in the gate room. Civilians, military, and scientists, everybody was present. Everybody was standing amongst his or her separate groups.

There was a divide starting to occur on _Destiny_ and it showed. Lines were being drawn and alliances were being set. Most civilians were for the leadership of Camille Wray, a civilian. The military, Colonel Young. The scientists, didn't know where they stood, they were neither here nor there, they had no leader, not anymore.

But none of it mattered. Not today. Today they stood lining the walls of the gate room, a safe distance from the gate itself.

In the center of the room, lay the body of Sgt. Spencer on the grav sled, which has floating at a carefully calculated height.

Everybody was waiting. Then, at the end of the room, Brody started the dialing sequence.

Once all seven chevrons were locked the gate opened with the kawoosh, which vaporized Sgt. Spencer's body. Moments later the gate was shut down.

~*~


	5. Thoughts

Thoughts

~*~

Colonel Young was sitting in his quarters at his make shift desk making a report of the whole mess that had just transpired when there was a soft knock on his door.

He closed the noted pad as he got up and when over to the hatch and hit the control. Standing on the other side was TJ holding a box of items. No words we spoken, none needed to be, it was him who asked her to do it.

He had asked her each time someone on the ship had died. It was a simple enough job in principle, but in practice it was the hardest thing he could ever asked somebody.

Nodding at her she walked away as he took the box. After closing the door he turned and carried it over to several other boxes of items. The first had Corporal Gorman's belongings, then Spencer's, now Rush's.

He was going to just place the box down to the others, but curiosity overwhelmed and he couldn't help but search through the box.

He pulled out the set of clothing that was on top, then a bag and a jacket. Still in the box was an iHome Dock Rush had somehow managed to get aboard the ship with him and an iPod, still plugged into it. Next to it was a paperback book.

Digging past those he saw a picture turned face down on the bottom of the box. Turning it around to face him he was a bit stunned at what he saw.

Still holding it he walked over to the couch in the middle of the room. Sitting down he stared at the photograph of a happy, smiling woman, and an equally joyful Rush.

Young processed this information carefully; it never occurred to him Rush was married. He supposed he had seen the ring on his finger but never thought of what it meant.

He chastised himself for not reading Rush's file as carefully as he should have. He should have known, Rush fell under his command; he should have known everything about him just like the others.

A feeling started to creep through him. Guilt already had been gnawing away at him for leaving Rush behind, but now it doubled ten-fold. The idea that there could be someone out there waiting for him to come home, and they didn't know it could never happen ate at him.

Putting the picture down on the table Young walked over to the door, opened it and strode out.

A few minutes later he found the subject of his search. Camille Wray was sitting in the mess pen rapidly scribbling a drawing in her notepad. See him come in she addressed him. "Colonel Young, what brings you here at this time in the morning?"

"Have you contacted Earth yet, about what happened?"

"I have."

"Have they contacted their families yet?"

"The IOA managed to contact Spencer's parents, and as for Rush, there just was no one to contact."

"No one?"

"His father died years ago, and his mother is in the hospital, only days to live apparently, they didn't want to burden her."

"His wife?" Young asked, confused.

"Didn't you read Rush's file?" Young shook his head. "She died nearly three years ago, cancer."

"Oh," was all Young said before he got up to leave. "Good night."

Young walked back into his quarters slowly and replaced all of Rush's belongings into the box and sealed it shut, putting it next to the other ones.

Lying down on his bed he tried to forget the whole thing and wished he had never even looked into the box.

Colonel Young got little sleep that night.

~*~

_I promise you, they will most likely be more!_

_Please Review!_


	6. Post Episode Rush

Post Episode - Rush

~*~

When he awoke his head was pounding viciously. Putting his hand to his temple he rolled over to his knees.

Slowly it dawned on him, it was nighttime. The hot desert sun of hours ago had long since set and the cold night aired blew in. It was amazing the difference a few hours could make.

Rush stood up and tilted his head towards the sky. The sky was clear and the phenomena beautiful. _Destiny _must have left the orbit of the planet hours ago. Glancing at his watch confirmed this; it had been seven hours.

Rush looked down from the sky and gazed the ground. His pack was still there, as has Colonel Young's cap. Inside the pack were various supplies, all of them useless to him at the moment, two granola bars, and an extra canteen of water.

That's what he had to live on. Two granola bars and a bottle of water. In the desert climate, that would last him a few days, at most.

Glancing around he saw the alien ship. Walking towards it hope was restored, providing he could get it open.

~*~


End file.
